


The Deformed Animal

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode two sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open the minute he found a deformed animal by trees.





	The Deformed Animal

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open the minute he found a deformed animal by trees. The alien in a preacher's form smiled before he embraced the animal for many hours.

THE END


End file.
